infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
"All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!" -Asriel Dreemurr • Undertale Sumário Asriel Dreemurr é o filho biológico de Toriel e Asgore e irmão adotivo do primeiro humano caído. Ele é o chefe final em rotas "True Pacifist" e "Souless Pacifist". Asriel, na verdade, foi aquele quem encontrou Chara, a primeira criança caída, nas ruínas e levou-a de volta para o castelo. O rei e a rainha adotaram a criança e passaram a criá-la como se fosse sua. Em pouco tempo, Chara se tornou o único e melhor amigo de Asriel. No entanto, o príncipe logo percebeu o ódio vindo de seu irmão adotado para com a humanidade, e enquanto se fingia de cego para com isso, ao mesmo tempo, especulava os motivos que levaram a criança caída para fugir de casa. Ainda assim, isso não dissuadiu Asriel de manter uma amizade estreita com Chara, visto que esta era sua única companhia. Infelizmente para o príncipe, isso o levou a se tornar a parte principal do plano de vingança de Chara. Um dia, a criança compartilhou uma ideia com Asriel, que proporcionaria aos monstros uma vingança merecida contra os humanos. A criança iria comer pétalas de flores douradas, envenenando a si mesma e, quando a mesma estivesse mortalmente doente permitiria com que a sua alma se fundisse com Asriel, para logo em seguida atravessar a barreira que mantia os monstros presos no subsolo. Após afirmar aos seus pais que iriam levar o corpo da criança para sua aldeia, Asriel deveria matar seis seres humanos, recolher mais seis almas, e destruir a barreira que tinha mantido seu povo preso injustamente. Ao chegar na aldeia, as pessoas viram Asriel segurando o corpo da criança, e imediatamente assumiram que ele deveria ter matado-a. Asriel foi atingido golpe após golpe, cada um com a intenção de assassinato, o que aumenta o dano ao monstro. Enquanto a influência de Chara pediu para que Asriel usasse seus novos poderes e destruísse toda a aldeia com este poder obtido através de sua alma e, em seguida destruísse humanidade como um todo. Asriel resistiu, dominando Chara e reconhecendo que esta tinha intenção violenta, e cruel. Após retornar ao Subsolo, carregando o corpo da criança, ele entrou em colapso no jardim sua poeira se espalhou através das flores douradas na Sala do Trono. Mais tarde, Alphys injeta determinação para a primeira flor dourada que tinha florescido no jardim pouco antes de a rainha sair. As experiências iniciais na flor não foram bem sucedidas, e Alphys retornou-a para Asgore. Uma vez replantada novamente, Flowey acordou dentro do jardim. Embora a essência de Asriel no jardim concedeu suas memórias de Asriel para Flowey, ele logo descobriu que não conseguia mais ter nenhum tipo de sentimento nobre. Ele não tinha uma alma e não podia sentir amor, alegria ou compaixão. Poderes e Status Hierarquia: 10-C | Possível 2-C | 2-B | Provável 2-A | 2-A Nome: Asriel Dreemurr Franquia: Undertale Sexo: Masculino. Idade: Desconhecido (Pré adolescente antes de sua morte, contudo a sua idade atual é desconhecida) Classe: Príncipe do Submundo, Flowey a Flor, Monstro Chefe, Anjo da Morte, o DEUS absoluto da Hipermorte! Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Determinação, Levitação, Voo, Perícia em Esgrima, Manipulação de Fogo, Manipulação da Eletricidade, Paralisia, Manipulação de Energia, Mudança de Forma, Manipulação Temporal, Habilidade pra SALVAR, CARREGAR e RESETAR, Manipulação de Dados, Imortalidade (Tipos F, B e D), Invulnerabilidade à ataques físicos e astrais, Manipulação Espacial , Manipulação da Realidade (Tipo 4), Regeneração (Nível B Médio), Manipulação das Trevas, Capaz de ignorar durabilidade convencional, Manipulação de Almas, Teletransporte, Danmaku, Acausalidade, Invocação de armas, Esferas de Energia, Retribuição Cármica, Onipresença. Estado Dimensional: 3 Cordas | 4 Cordas. Energia Destrutiva: Desconhecido, provavelmente Nível Abaixo de um humano médio (é uma criança), superior com magia de Fogo, capaz de ignorar durabilidade convencional, com a magia de Fogo (Golpes mágicos são implícitos para atingirem seres imateriais, a magia de fogo da Toriel e do Asgore acertam diretamente na alma) | Desconhecido, possivelmente Nível Baixo Multiversal (Após absorver a alma de Chara, se tornou mais poderoso que qualquer monstro ou humano) | Nível Multiversal (muito superior à Chara em seu auge, capaz de destruir o jogo em si, composto por inúmeras linhas do tempo alternativas, embora a quantidade certa seja indeterminada, Alphys alegou existir universos compostos por várias probabilidades, deixando subentendido que mesmo seu anime favorito poderia ser real em uma dessas realidades alternativas.) | Provavelmente Nível Infinito Multiversal (Infinitamente superior ao Omega Flowey que havia obliterado o SAVE FILE de Frisk, o que inclui todo o progresso da protagonista, ou seja, incontáveis linhas temporais. Além de apresentar o mesmo feito de Chara, conseguindo destruir livremente o jogo.) | Infinito Multiversal (Sobrepujou completamente a Determinação de Frisk obrigando-a a apenas se debater. Infinitamente superior à Omega Flowey e Chara juntos). Velocidade: Desconhecida, provavelmente Abaixo da média Humana (Embora o tempo que Asriel levou para cruzar desde as Ruínas até o Castelo seja desconhecido), possivelmente muito maior (mesmo monstros como Napstablook tem feitos de reação a coisas na velocidade da luz). | Desconhecido (Levou uma quantidade de tempo indeterminada para levar Chara até sua vila e depois retornar, embora seja informado que ele foi andando.) | Imensurável (Casualmente trocava e alterava de linhas temporais, podendo levar Frisk para um plano acima de todas elas. Enquanto interagia com Frisk, não se demonstrou afetado por estar em um lugar superior à todas as linhas temporais, indicando a sua existência como além daquela de espaço, tempo e causalidade. Vale lembrar ainda que em algum momento durante sua luta, ele interagiu com Frisk no passado.) | Onipresente (Teoricamente existe através do tempo e em todas as linhas temporais, se comunicando com Frisk antes de sequer voltar a existir e, mesmo após sua derrota, continua a existir em sua forma original. Durante a luta final, Frisk se mostrou incapaz de se mover, mesmo que Asriel não estivesse fazendo de fato nada). Força de Levantamento: Desconhecido, provavelmente Abaixo da média (Carregou Chara, uma criança, das ruínas até o Castelo Real.) | Desconhecido | Desconhecido Força do Soco: Desconhecido, provavelmente Classe BH (ele é uma criança.) | Desconhecido | Multiversal Resistência: Desconhecido, provavelmente Nível Abaixo da média (Ele é uma criança.) | Desconhecido, provavelmente Nível Baixo Multiversal (Resistiu ao ataque dos humanos, recebendo ataque após ataque, todos com intenção de matar, o que diminui consideravelmente a defesa de um monstro. Todos os humanos tem a habilidade de Save/Load). | Infinito Multiversal (Completamente incapaz de ser prejudicado por Frisk. Ao verificar seus stats revela-se que as estatísticas de seu ataque e defesa são "infinitas" e implica que ele é incapaz de ser prejudicado fisicamente.) Estamina: Desconhecido, provavelmente Nível Atleta (Carregou Chara desde as ruínas até o Castelo Real, uma distância de alguns quilômetros. Nota-se que todo o Subsolo se localiza abaixo de uma montanha.) | Alta (resistiu à inúmeros ataques dos humanos, cada um desses com as habilidades de Save e Reset, antes de entrar em colapso). | Desconhecido, provavelmente Infinita. Alcance: Desconhecido, provavelmente Nível Quarto com o uso de magia de fogo | Desconhecido | No mínimo Multiversal | Infinito Multiversal (Muito maior do que antes). Equipamento básico: Chaos Saber | Chaos Buster. Inteligência: Nível Gênio, Asriel é incrivelmente inteligente, além de exímio estrategista, sendo capaz de manipular muitos dos personagens do jogo para fazer exatamente o que ele quer, devido a saber de quase todos os possíveis resultados e saber exatamente o que certos indivíduos vão fazer. Fraquezas: Nenhuma notável. | Ataques com intenção de matar diminuem a defesa dos monstros. |Bastante emocional, alguém com uma grande quantidade de Determinação, pode fazê-lo se lembrar de seu passado. Ataques Notáveis: Magia de Fogo: Asriel cria uma chuva de bolas de fogo, presumivelmente, ele aprendeu este ataque com Toriel. Chaos Saber: Invocando dois sabres, Asriel ataca alternadamente de ambos os lados, visando confundir o oponente, em seguida, ao virar seu pescoço, disfere um ataque com os dois sabres e em seguida usa um grupo de faíscas para eletrocutar seu oponente. Chaos Slicer: Uma versão melhorada do Chaos Saber, mais rápida e difícil de desviar. Chaos Buster: Asriel convoca uma arma que dispara uma saraivada de balas em três ou quatro fileiras de cada vez. Ele conclui o ataque com um um enorme laser, que aniquila tudo em seu caminho. Chaos Blaster: A versão aprimorada do Chaos Buster. Além de ser mais rápido e mais difícil de desviar , um aglomerado de projéteis em espiral sob a forma de estrelas será disparado junto, quando o laser final é disparado. Shocker Breaker: Asriel invoca relâmpagos trans dimensionais para varrer o campo de batalha. Shocker Breaker II: A versão aprimorada do Shoker Breaker, mais rápida, e é mais difícil de evitar. Star Blazing: Asriel faz cair uma chuva de projéteis em formatos de estrelas colossais sobre seu inimigo , que explodem em ainda mais estrelas , espalhando em todas as direções . Ele termina o ataque com a maior estrela de todas, que se divide em um anel denso de estrelas e espirais em todas as direções. Galacta Blazing: Uma versão melhorada do Star Blazing. Além de se tornar mais difícil de se desviar, ainda mais estrelas são geradas. Hyper Goner: O mais forte dos ataques usados por Asriel, enquanto brincava com Frisk. Asriel se transforma em um crânio de cabra em tamanho coloss al, enquanto começa a engolir as linhas temporais. Angel of Death: Uma técnica que ocorre imediatamente após Asriel revelar seu verdadeiro poder. Seu adversário torna-se incapaz de se mover, atacar, usar itens, ou fazer qualquer coisa , exceto se debater no chão, perdendo todo o poder e capacidade de lutar. Enquanto Asriel rasga-o com projéteis disparados em todas as direções, impedindo assim, qualquer possibilidade de resistência de seus inimigos. Hyper Beam (Nome não oficial): Asriel dispara um raio, que atinge uma ampla área, arrastando tudo, mesmo conceitos como o de demonstrar piedade, ou o desejo de lutar de uma pessoa são arrastados para longe e completamente destruídos. Chaves: Base | Forma de Criança | Com a Alma de Chara | Usando uma pequena fração de seu poder | Deus Absoluto da Hipermorte. Galeria 2.gif|Fire Magic 3.gif|Chaos Saber/Chaos Slicer 1.gif|Star Blazing 7.gif|Galacta Blazing 5.gif|Chaos Buster 13.gif|Chaos Blaster 4.gif|Shocker Breaker 6.gif|Shocker Breaker II 9.gif|Hyper Goner 10.gif|Angel of Death 12.gif|Hyper Beam Ligações Externas * Luta com Asriel, diálogo enfatizado: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDOdJqx96wI * Comparação entre os Stats de Chara, Omega Flowey e Asriel: ''http://imgur.com/a/tmCsL * ''Deve-se notar que com 20 de LV (Love) Chara foi capaz de apagar todas as linhas temporais, bem como o próprio jogo em si, incluindo todas os Universos alternativos com apenas um golpe. Omega Flowey, que é infinitamente superior a Chara (Omega Flowey tem LV 9999), apresentou um feito de mesmo nível ao obliterar o SAVE FILE de Frisk. Deve-se levar em conta, ainda que Asriel é infinitamente superior a Omega Flowey, logo, ele é superior também à Chara; * Para um maior entendimento das técnicas de LOAD, SAVE e RESET recomenda-se acessar à este link explicativo sobre tais habilidades. Outros Vitórias notáveis: Perdas notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Hierarquia 10 Categoria:Hierarquia 2 Categoria:Cordas Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Manipuladores da Realidade Categoria:Acausais Categoria:Manipuladores do Tempo Categoria:Manipuladores do Espaço Categoria:Imortais